A Yuletide Love
by JL Wrighton
Summary: Oskan is trying to ask Thirrin to marry him, and has no clue how to. I don't own Icemark that would be great . Hope you like! ONESHOT


Oskan was lost, and as befuddled as Maggie when he's had a nip of brandy too many. He knew that he loved her dearly, was more than half sure that she felt the same. But how do you propose to one of the fiercest women of the land, how do you ask the highest reigning monarch of Icemark to marry you, simply because you love her, you love being around her, and you love everything about her, every strand of red hair, all of her crazy mood swings, even the days when she came striding into a feast covered in mud, simply because she got caught up helping some poor farmers with a broken dam. In a word?

_Thirrin._

There wasn't a single girl like her. He had met many girls in his time. Girls of the serfs, who moved quickly and cheerily, but far too matter-of-fact for him. Girls who worked in the castle, gone like shadows if you blinked at them. Odd girls of the taverns, who wore the barest amount of clothing, even during winter nights. But there wasn't one like Thirrin anywhere. In his desperation, he had headed to Tharaman, Maggie, and Grishmak for help. After all, they spent loads of time with her. So right now he was off to Maggie, to find out what needed to be done. He knocked on the door and waited for the "Come in" that was sure to follow. Maggie sat at his desk, barely seen over the ocean of papers surrounding him. "Ah, Oskan! Well met, I need your help. It seems that leaving windows open in high summer is disastrous to piles of paper." Oskan sat down in the chair, staring at the wall behind Maggie.

"Actually, I need some help. How do I ask Thirrin to marry me?" Maggie smiled as he looked at Oskan. The young man was the son he had never had. He, more than anyone, knew how essential it is that Thirrin marry soon. She needed an heir, and he couldn't think of anyone better suited for the job then Oskan. "Son that is something you will have to discover on your own. Everybody has it different. Something that proves you're genuine. However, if you need help in anything, don't hesitate to ask." He went and found Grishmak making plans for Yuletide, and all he could say was, "Don't try and surprise her with it. You might get yourself punched in the nose." Tharaman actually had some good advice. Seeing as he was the only one who was married out of the four of them, it was good.

"Just ask her when it feels right. And ignore what others say or think of how you do it. What matters is Thirrin." With all of this in mind, Oskan went to a Council meeting. Several baron's and baroness's had been voicing complaints over this and that, and Thirrin wanted him nearby for it.

He hurried in rather late and found Thirrin already under fire. What about he had no clue. "This is really very embarrassing!" One frizzy haired lady complained. Another old man also commented, "The idea of the monarch behaving in such an unruly way is most unagreeable."

Oskan sat down in his seat and watched as Thirrin gripped the arms of her throne, willing it to give her strength. "I have behaved so for years, and my own father, Redrought, never spoke a word of it. If anyone thinks it's unruly, or bad for the country, by all means, speak." A younger baron cleared his throat. "If we may ma'am, there's something else." Thirrin looked at him, noting his fidgeting. "What is it?" He cleared his throat again and looked down at a large sheaf of papers.

"Well, we of the baron's think that having an unmarried monarch is very bad also." He spoke as if reciting from a paper. "The queen should be married, ruling with a strong man at her side. She needs to produce an heir for this kingdom, lest she be killed in battle. We of the baron's propose that the Queen accept one of our esteemed hands in marriage."

Thirrin stood, fire raging in her eyes. "You all. Disgust me. Leave this place immediately! I will not tolerate this under a flag of peace! I will expect to see you all on the road before noontime tomorrow. Otherwise I will throw you from the citadel myself!" Everyone scurried out of the room frantically and Thirrin sagged back into her throne. "Grimswald!" she bellowed. He stepped through the door, holding one of Primplepuss's kits in his hand. "Yes, milady?" he asked. She opened one weary eye at him. "Please send for a small dinner for me and my councilors and find Maggie." He bowed out and she sat there. Oskan pulled a wooden chair over and sat down in it. "Care to talk?" he asked. She moaned.

"I don't know how he did it. They poke every day. The constant desire to raise taxes, which I won't, the never ending worries." He looked at her, marveling at her beauty. "Do you need a hug, or a battle-axe?" She dragged herself to her feet. "I'll find a battle-axe later. Can we please go to my private quarters?"

They walked through the large halls, till they came upon her rooms. Already several servants were carrying dishes, a small keg of ale and a platter of fish. Oskan sat down in his customary seat when suddenly Thirrin leaned over and gave him a hug. "Thank you for being here when I need you Oskan." She whispered into his shoulder. He tried to hug her back, but she stumbled a bit and if he wasn't mistaken, she was sitting on him. She stayed a moment longer before getting to her feet, sitting down on her own large chair. Maggiore came in, his glasses perched on the end of his nose, and silently behind him, was Grishmak. They sat down and as the last servant left, Grimswald silently slipped away to help with Yuletide planning. Everyone ate, waiting for the news they knew must come. Thirrin set down her fork, leaned against her cushions and solemnly pronounced. "I'd like to run them all through with spears." Tharaman chuckled softly. "Agreed, but what are they doing?" She settled down deeper into the cushions, sipping from the ale.

"Well first they hit me up about the taxes. I don't care. We take more than enough from the poor serfs. They're just looking to line their own pockets. Then this old fuddy-duddy starts in on how a Queen must behave. Apparently there have been _frightful_ rumors about how I'm behaving with my housecarls in training. And how my father really never approved of it, but didn't want to say anything. As if she knew anything of what he thought! Then they would also like me to get married. But that means that I have to get pregnant as fast as I can, and that would mean not training with the soldiers because for a lady to consort with other men while she is married is _bad_. And they want me to marry one of the younger baron's. I hate them!" She ended this speech by slamming her fist into the table. Everything jumped and some bread rolls tumbled off the table.

Maggiore took her hand, patting it soothingly. "Thirrin, we all feared this day would come. The baron's and baroness's are attempting to bully you into doing what they want." Thirrin looked at him. "Why?" He shook his head. "Because you are so young. Although they are willing to follow you, some secretly hope that in your young age that you are to susceptible to influence. Some would hope that by the time you are full-grown you would be completely under their command, and in that, they essentially would run Icemark." Thirrin leaned back in her chair. "So what do I do?" Grishmak chuckled. "I think that you should tell them that if they don't leave you alone on marriage, you'll marry one of the Grinskull's sons. That will stop them in their tracks." Everyone laughed quietly over this prospect, but soon came back to the seriousness of the discussion. "You have remain firmly planted where you are" Grimswald advised as he cleared a spot to set down a large cherry pie. "You shouldn't make public decisions. It makes them think they can force your mind." They went on to others matters in the small country, but Oskan kept thinking back to the whole marriage problem. What if they did get married? What would happen? He remained nervous and jumpy the rest of the day.

He went up to the tower, to watch the stars and hear the night. Tharaman joined him about an hour later. "Still thinking about it Oskan?" he nodded silently. He nodded, and Tharaman politely changed the subject. "I like coming up here. If I look far enough, I almost imagine I can see the Hub-of-the-World, where my children and wife are. And perhaps they will know I am missing them." They talked of other subjects for awhile, and then both went to bed.

The next few days went past, and Oskan still didn't know what to do. The plans for Yuletide were going excellent, giving him some time to think. The baron's and baroness's who had dared to order Thirrin around were already well on their way home. This year for Yuletide, Baroness Grinskull of the werewolves was invited, along with her husband and young family. Also invited was the Basilea and Taradan. Everyone was already there and having a good time. But Thirrin was mad. She bellowed at everyone, even the housecarls. They knew why she was mad and simply put themselves at their best, knowing that she would be happy again soon. She stormed everywhere, blowing through doors, and slamming straight through anyone. But as Yuletide came, she eventually calmed down slightly, excited for her birthday. Oskan had ordered a new spear for her, of hollow iron. It was etched with her full title. He left it in her room, wrapped up and hidden behind a couch. Grimswald agreed to bring it out for her on Yuletide morning.

Thirrin woke up when it was still dark, and listened to the silence. For a little while longer, it was peaceful. She gathered herself together and stood up, dressing in a thick robe. She headed out to the hall and found Oskan, fist raised, about to knock. "Oskan! Come in!" She let him in and lit a candle on her nightstand. "What are you doing here?" Oskan cleared his throat. "Last year, you asked me if I would be with you for life. So I'd like to ask you now. Do you want to get married?" Thirrin sat back on her bed. "Wow. I mean, so. Really, me, married?" Oskan nodded. "Well, that's interesting. I mean, really. Me, married." Oskan cleared his throat slightly. She looked at him. "Yes?" he tapped his knuckles. "Well, umm… you never said yes or no." She blushed. "Oh sorry. Oskan I would love to."

During the middle of Yule feast, Thirrin stood. The room quieted down to listen to her. "Everybody? I'm pleased to announce that I'm getting married to Oskan Witch's Son." The room broke into a great roar of cheering and many housecarls could be heard yelling, "Well it's about time!", but Thirrin had sat back down and was smiling at Oskan, who sat beside her. "I think this is going to be great." She said. Oskan smiled a distant smile, because he had already seen the Sight today, and what he had seen was beautiful. For only a shadow of a moment, he had seen and heard children's wild running steps, with laughter echoing the halls. "Yes Thirrin dear. It will be."


End file.
